Champs Elysées
by AsukaEvans
Summary: una de esas charlas entre harry y hermione que "nunca existieron"... o mejor dicho, que no deberían existir...


**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenece. Son propiedad de JKR. Sin ánimo de lucro.

Bueno, esta viñeta la escribí hace relativamente poco... creo q así esta bien... no se si debería continuarla. Si se me ocurre algún buen segundo capitulo quiza lo suba XD. Espero que les guste...  
Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Champs Elysées**_

En el centro de Londres, si caminas por ciertos pasajes y callecitas, encontrarás un café.

Un lugar antiguo que mantiene su vieja decoración y música tranquila de fondo. Hermione entró y eligió una mesa en la esquina opuesta, bien alejada. El mozo, quien la reconocío luego de tantas veces de observarla hacer lo mismo, se dirigió a tomarle el pedido y ella, mientras abría un libro, ordenó. Sus descansos del Ministerio eran preciados y le gustaa sumergirse en el mundo de la literatura para distraerse...

El lugar estaba casi desierto, sólo había otro hombre en una de las mesas cercanas a la puerta, por lo que no le costó mucho trabajo concentrarse en su lectura. Al poco tiempo de haber llegado, una pareja entró riendo. Ver a aquella mujer riendo la hizo sonreir a ella. De cierta forma la envidiaba. Extrañaba reír de forma tan despreocupada... No era sólo el stress del Ministerio lo que de cierta forma se lo dificultaba. En momentos como esos se sentía culpable, como si fuera una mala persona.

No queriendo ponerse a pensar en ese tipo de cosas, volvió a sumerjustrse en su libro. Sin embargo, al poco rato la conversación de la pareja llamó su atención. _"No soy chismosa"_ se dijo a si misma mientras intentaba entender lo que la mujer decía. _"No hermione, claro que no... sólo quieres saber qué dicen sin que se enteren de ello..."_

¡Por Dios! ¡Eres demasiado romántico! Y no exactamente en el buen sentido... ¿Sabes? Deberías dejarla. Esto no te hace bien. Pareces más obsecionado que enamorado... En cuanto logres olvidarte de ella por un tiempo, ya no la volverás a ver (o ya no la verás) del mismo modo.

Mientras por su lado el joven alegaba que de verdaderamente era amor, Hermione se sumergió en otro mundo. En ese que en las meliculas muggles se ven de color ceppia.

_-Flash Back-_

Hermione y Harry entraban al café. Se los veía animados.

Tenías razón Herms, este lugar es muy tranquilo- dijo Harry observando el lugar casi desierto- Aunque ahora viene la parte riesgosa, tengo que probar si el café es tan bueno como dices o si necesitaré un antídoto después de tomarlo...- le dijo bromeando.

Bien sabes que yo no vendría seguido a un lugar que sirviese mal café. Además, no queda tan lejos del Ministerio y para mí hace honor a su nombre... Es lindo venir a descansar aquí de vez en cuando...

Campos Eliseos... un buen nombre para un lugar con tranquilidad y para estar con una mujer a la que quiero tanto- mientras decía esto, Harry fue sonriéndose de manera misteriosa, pero nadier diría que mala.

Harry, no comiences...

¿Qué cosa? No dije nada malo...

Hermione suspiró.

¿Sabes qué? Cambiemos de tema... Cuéntame, ¿qué tal el Departamento de Aurores?

Bastante aburrido a decir verdad. Últimamente hay más papeleo que acción...

Continuaron así un buen rato. Aunque se veían seguido por los pasillos del Ministerio, no solían tener tiempo para charlar mucho y ponerse a corriente, pero sobre todo de poder hablar tranquilos. En especial, alejados de oídos chismosos.

Luego de un rato, la conversación derivó en lo últimamente usual:

¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte que sólo es una obseción? Además, no sólo eres inmoral, ¡también eres un idiota! ¡Tienes a Ginny!- dijo Herms.

Y la adoro. Realmente la amo- aclaró el pelinegro- pero eso no impide que también te ame a tí... - Continuó sonriendo.

¡Si lo impide! ¡No puedes amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo! O uno de los dos no es amor o ninguno de los dos lo es.

¿Por qué no?

Eres un idiota- contestó Hermione ya perdiendo la paciencia al ver una vez más que su lógica no funcionaba con Harry en ese tema.- Tienes a una mujer preciosa que medio mundo mágico y no menos del muggle debe envidiar, tienen una relación increíble, es inteligente y para nada inútil, no como esas cabezas huecas que generalmente te siguen... ¡Tienes a una mujer que no es perfecta sólo porque la perfección no existe! ¿Por qué haces esto?

Porque no puedo evitarlo... Dime Hermione, ¿tu crees que no lo he intentado ya? Lo intento cada vez que pasa algún tiempo sin que nos veamos, ¡pero apenas te veo todo se va por la borda!

Ah y eso es mi culpa ¿no?

Mmm... podría decirse... es tu culpa que esté enamorado de tí...

¡Pero si yo no hago absolutamente anda!- contestó indignada- Además, no debes intentarlo realmente, o por lo menos no con suficiente fuerza...

Eso puede ser verdad- en ese momento Hermione sonrió triunfante- pero es que mientras una parte de mi quiere olvidarte, la otra se niega- continuó Harry, borrándole la sonrisa a su amiga.

En esos momentos Hermione sólo pensaba que era imposible hacer entrar en razón a su amigo, pero no le gustaba resignarse. Si se resignaba, sentiría que lo avalaba, y si hacía eso, lo sentiría como una especie de engaño a Ron... ¡Ahí estaba! ¡El otro punto en contra!

¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a tu mejor amigo? Además, ¿cómo crees que me siento yo sabiendo esto, con respecto a Ginny? Estoy traicionando su confianza ¡y ni siquiera por algo que hice o hago!

Herms, sé que no está muy bien enamorarme de la novia de mi mejor amigo, pero creo que si no hago nada y si tampoco pretendo tener algo con tigo no esta mal!

¿Sabes? A veces me gustaría contárselo a Ginny...

Eso me haría odiarte- simplemente contestó el pelinegro.

Pero dime, los dos sabemos que ella al enterarse terminaría contigo, ¿tu no harías lo mismo si ella te dijese que ama a otro? Aún estando tú en esta posición, no la podrías aceptar en ella.

Es cierto, pero si se lo dices sabes que la perdería para siempre y eso no podría perdonártelo... o sí, pero no querría hacerlo. Herms, ¿qué tiene de malo? Sólo me gusta verte feliz y que a veces sea yo la causa de esa felicidad...

Había otra razón por la que la castaña sabía que nunca le contaría a Ginny: no quería perder ella también su amistad. Si limpiaba su conciencia, perdería a sus dos mejores amigos, y si se lo contase a Ron, no sólo los perdería a ellos dos sino que también arruinaría la relación entre Harry y él. Parecía que la felicidad del grupo dependía de que su conciencia le reclamase.

_- Fin Flash Back-_

Esto sería un secreto eterno entre Harry y ella y se sumaría a todas las conversaciones que _nunca sucedieron _ y los momentos que _nunca existieron_.

* * *

Bueno, gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo y el trabajo de leer =P  
cualquier critica o comentario ya saben le dan al link que parece abajo y hacen feliz a una persona =P (fuentes poco confiables dicen que dejar rws hace bajar de peso, intentalo!) (?)

hasta la próxima!

_***/Asuka Evans/***_


End file.
